


Valentine's Day Gone Wrong

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana has been unlucky in love. She's never had her first kiss, a boyfriend or anything really. But one day while walking on the streets a mysterious woman gives her a love potion. The turtles fall head over heels in love with her but the effects are permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Valentine's day and Dana went to go see the turtles. She knew them for quite a while ever since a few months ago when they saved her from some purple dragon goons that we're going to kill her. She never had any luck with boys. Most boys would bully her because of her uniquely strange odd hair color. She never fell in love with anyone nor dud she ever have a boyfriend or her first kiss yet. But little did she know that that would all soon end. She was never one to play pranks on people like how Mikey loved doing but her prank would soon be her biggest regret ever in life. She decided that if a guy couldn't fall in love with her naturally she would make a guy fall in love with her with a special love potion. Being a non believer in anything superstitious she didn't think it was going to work but boy was she soon wrong. She was on the street early on that morning and this strange woman came up to her saying that she had a potion that could make any guy fall in love with her. She was skeptical at first and tried to move along but the woman persisted until she accepted the potion and it came with no strings attached. The mysterious woman soon disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared and was gone. Dana went to visit her friends the turtles for Valentine's day. She went into the kitchen and she was getting drinks for everybody when her elbow accidentally spilled and drops of the love potion fell into their drinks accept for hers of course. She picked the now empty bottle up and set it down on the counter. She sets the drinks on a tray and brings it out to them. She hands each of them a drink.  
"Thanks Dana." They all said.  
All of them soon gulped down every last drop of their drinks. That's when things started to take a turn for the worst. They all soon looked at Dana strangely. Leo was the first. In lightning speed Leo got up off the couch and he went behind Dana and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him until her back hit his plastron chest. Dana squeaked. What he did next startled her even more. He put his face into her hour and he began sniffing her scent. In a sultry sexy low deep husky voice he whispered next to her ear,  
"Hey Dana you smell absolutely stunning."  
"Wh-what are you talking about? Leo what the hell's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." He said as he began to nuzzle her neck with his cheek. Dana started to whimper.  
"Leo please stop!"  
Raph was next. He soon came up to them as he pulled Dana out of Leo's embrace. He picked her up bridal style as he sat down on the couch and he set Dana onto his lap. She gasped with surprise.   
"Raph what are you up to?"  
"Oh nothing just this for my favorite girl."  
Wondering what he meant she soon found out. He put his hand on her exposed thigh under her mini skirt as he began to stroke her thigh with his hand. Dana let out a moan. Dana tried to get off of his lap but he wrapped his arms around her preventing her from escaping.  
"Raph please let me go! You're acting weird!"  
Before Raph could respond Donnie came up to them and he took Dana off of Raph's lap. He took her to his lab.  
"Donnie what the hell? Let me go!"  
"Why should I? After all you're the one I want."  
"Wh-what are you talking about? We're just friends!"  
Donnie ignored her as he came up to her and he cupped her chin in his hand as he made Dana look up at him. He soon leaned in and he gave her a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Dana's eyes widened. She didn't kiss him back as she shoved Donnie away from her. She ran out of his lab as she soon bumped into a hard shell. She looked up and it was Mikey. He had a grin on his face. Before Dana could run Mikey pinned her down onto the floor as he began to lick her neck tenderly and softly. Dans couldn't help but let out a moan.  
"Mikey please stop! Don't do this!" She said as she pleaded. She kicked Mikey off of her and she ran into the kitchen. She picked up the love potion and she read what it said on the back. Warning do not do more than one drop for each guy you want to fall in love with you. If the whole bottle is used up the effects remain permanent. Dana's eyes widened and she gasped in terror. She didn't want the turtles falling in love with her. She only saw them as friends. She two and two together and she figured that's why they were acting like this towards her. She then heard the voices of four love struck lovesick turtles outside in the common area. She gulped. She knew there was no way she was going to get past them. She was trapped.  
"Hey Dana it's alright come back out. We won't hurt you." Leo cooed.  
"Yeah babe we just want to spend time with you. It is Valentine's day and all." Raph cooed.  
"Please Dana don't be afraid." Donnie cooed.  
"Dana pumpkin come on out." Mikey cooed.  
Dana sighed. She knew this was her only chance. She made a mad dash out of the kitchen but she was soon tackled down to the ground by Leo. Leo looked at her with love in his eyes. He stroked the side of her face delicately. Dana started to cry.  
"Please Leo and guys please let me go. I don't want this!" She said as she cried tears falling down her cheeks. Leo looked at her tenderly and he wiped her tears away with his hand. He soon cupped her cheek with a hand and made her look up at him.  
"Dana don't be scared. I won't harm you I promise. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
"Same here babe. I care deeply for you." Raph said as he knelt down and he lightly nipped her ear causing her to shudder.  
"I need you Dana please don't leave." Donnie said as he picked up her left leg and brought her leg to rest on his right shoulder as he planted kisses up and down her leg leaving hickies and love bites in his wake.   
"I want to always be by your side dudette." Mikey said as he came up to her and he took her right hand in his and he kissed her knuckles.  
Dans blushed from all of this. It was too much for her to bear. Dana soon passed out. A few hours later Dana woke up in her bed and she looked and she was in her bed in her apartment.  
"Was that all just a dream?" She wondered. She soon got fully awake and her vision cleared and she felt her whole body being touched in certain places. She looked all around her and she gasped and stared in horror. She found that she was naked and she saw all the turtles cuddling to her body. Raph had his head laying by the left side of her head and his arm was wrapped around her boobs. Leo was on her right side with an arm wrapped around her waist and his face buried in the right side of her neck. Donnie was down by her right leg his head resting on her right thigh. Mikey was down by her left leg his head on her left thigh. They were all naked as well except they still had their eye masks around their eyes. All of them soon woke up and they stared at her. They had smiles plastered onto their faces.  
"Hey Dana we love you and happy Valentine's Day!"  
The End


	2. Chapter 2

Dana just stared at them in shock. She tried to move but they refused to budge. She started to cry realizing what they must've done to her while she was passed out.  
"You guys! You guys didn't! Did you?" She said in between sobs.  
They all looked at each other and then they smiled sweetly at her.  
"Of course we did. Why wouldn't we?" Donnie said.  
"We love you honey." Mikey said.  
"That was the best time of our lives sweetheart." Raph said.  
"We did it with the one that we love and we'll never let you go my love." Leo said.  
Dana couldn't say anything. Finally though after a few seconds she managed to get it out.  
"But the feelings you guys are feeling for me aren't real! Their the result of you guys drinking s love potion! It wasn't meant for you guys because I only see you guys as friends but by accident it dropped into your drinks. Because the whole bottle was used up you guys will be in love with me for the rest of your lives!" Dana explained.  
The turtles just looked at her and didn't say anything. Then what they did next surprised her. Mikey nuzzled his head on her left thigh, Donnie stroked up and down her right thigh, Leo bit her shoulder gently and Raph groped her boobs causing her to whimper and moan.  
"That's fine with us. If anything that potion helped us with sorting out our feelings for you. We've actually been in love with you for a while now but the added effects of that potion made us take action." Leo said.  
"Besides no love potion could ever tell us how much we love you babe." Raph said.  
"Our love for you is not an illusion it's real." Donnie said.  
"Yeah exactly." Mikey said.  
Dana somehow managed to sit up and she looked at them and they looked at her tenderly with pure love showing in their eyes for her. Dana started to cry again.  
"Please guy I don't want this! This is not how it was supposed to be! I only see you guys as friends!" She sobbed.  
Raph caressed her left cheek tenderly with his hand and wiped away her tears.  
"It's alright babe everything is going to be ok." He said to her.  
"No no it's not Raph! You guys are stuck like this forever!" She said as she whined.  
Leo came up to her next and he nuzzled her cheek with his cheek.  
"Dana my love it's fine if we are to stay like this forever. Fake love or not we are really head over heels in love with you."  
Donnie was next. He took her right hand in his and he kissed her knuckles and brought her hand up to his lips as he kept it there.  
"Besides guess what Dana? You're our mate now. We have marked you as ours." He said as he pointed to her neck collarbone and shoulders. She looked in the mirror and gasped. There were huge bite marks all over her neck collarbone and shoulders.  
"I don't want to be your mate! I am not anyone's mate! You can't make me!"  
Mikey was last. He came up to her and he kissed her softly on her forehead.  
"You have no say in the matter dudette and yes you are our mate! We want you and we need you." He said to her.  
Dana couldn't say anything. All she did was cry again tears streaming down her cheeks. Raph wiped away her tears.  
"Sweetheart it's alright please stop crying, it'll get better with time I promise."  
"But......" She said as she trailed off.  
"My darling you are so beautiful and gorgeous." Leo said as he hugged her tightly to him and he nuzzled her neck with his mouth.  
"Ahh Leo please." She whimpered.  
"You sure are cute honey." Donnie said to her as he groped and squeezed her butt cheeks.  
"Ahh Donnie stop it!" Dana moaned out.  
"You make the sexiest noises babe." Mikey said as he pinched and sucked on her nipples.  
"Ahh Mikey." She moaned out again.  
"That's it now it's my turn." Raph growled as he took her away from them and laid her on top of him and he smashed his lips with hers biting her bottom lip gently shoving his tongue into her mouth. He began to French kiss her. Dana moaned into the kiss and pretty soon they separated for air. One by one they made out with her and spent time with her for the rest of the day. It was a love that will haunt her forever but that's what you get when you play with fire.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning and the turtles were still sleeping. She sighed. She wanted to escape really badly but she knew she couldn't because they would be able to track her down easily. They now know her scent so they could find her anywhere. She looked in the mirror and she noticed that the bite marks completely disappeared. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up so she did and she felt groggy. She got up and staggered out of the bathroom and laid down on the couch. A half hour later the turtles woke up wondering where Dana was. They saw her laying down sleeping on the couch. They smiled and looked at her tenderly. They each stroked the dudes of her face and her cheeks caressing her skin and they grabbed handfuls of her boy short hair and wrapped them around their fingers feeling her soft silky smooth hair on their fingers loving the touch as they smelled her hair. Dana's eyes soon fluttered open and she looked up to see four green masked faces look back down at her with smiles plastered on their faces.  
"Oh hey guys. I'm not feeling so good."  
They looked at her with concerned and worry for her now. Donnie was the first to speak up.  
"What's wrong Dana? What happened?"  
"Well I felt nauseous so I threw up in the toilet."  
"You're pregnant Dana." Donnie concluded.  
Dana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  
"Wh-what? What do you mean I'm pregnant?! How is that even possible?! We're not even the same species!!!"  
"Well don't forget we do have humanoid features so it's not that weird." Leo explained.  
"But.........but I don't want to be a mother let alone have a family yet! I'm too young!"  
"Well what's done is done babe but I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that you're pregnant with our kids!" Raph said smiling at her happily.  
"We didn't think it was possible but we just fell more in love with you hot stuff." Mikey said.  
"Seriously? Just because I'm pregnant with your kids now you guys are more in love with me? That's not even real love!" Dana said.  
Leo went up to her and he held her hands in his and entwined his fingers with hers. He looked deeply into her eyes.  
"On the contraire my love that is a form of love and like I said before we are madly in love with you and we always will be."  
Dana looked into her eyes blushing a little but then she looked away. She let go of Leo's hands.  
"This is all my fault if only I never accepted that stupid love potion from that woman none of us would be in this mess right now!" Dana complained.  
"Well there's no complaints on our end sweetie we love everything that has happened." Donnie said. The boys nodded in agreement.  
Dana sighed.   
"This is just a nightmare!" Dana said to them.  
She tried to get up but she still didn't feel good. Raph caught her and picked her up into his arms looking at her sweetly. He rubbed her cheek with his and pretty soon Raph made a very strange sound that she never heard him make before. He was churring. Dana whimpered while he continued to nuzzle her.  
"Raph what are you doing? Please stop and also what is that noise you're making?"  
"That's just what male turtles do when we are excited or happy around our mates. You'll hear that quite often with us in the future." Donnie explained.  
Dana looked at them and sighed. Leo soon came up to her and he nuzzled her other cheek with his and pretty soon he began churring as well. Donnie nuzzled the back of her neck and he too started to churr. Mikey came up to her and he nuzzled her thighs churring as well. Dana closed her eyes and whimpered while they were making those sounds. Yes this was going to be one long day she thought to herself.


End file.
